


The Red String of Fate

by BurnishPhoenix



Series: coach x student week 2020 [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, coach x student week, tsurugi already starting to form a crush, yuuichi appears briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnishPhoenix/pseuds/BurnishPhoenix
Summary: it appears one day on his finger. who would have guessed he'd find the end of it at school?day 1 of coach x student week - soulmates
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Series: coach x student week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954417
Kudos: 2





	The Red String of Fate

Kyousuke holds his hand up to the ceiling. He focuses on the red string wrapped around his little finger and noticed how it was firmly secured. His gaze trails the string as it droops down from his finger and towards the door. By some magic, it seemed to just go through it without an issue.

Sometimes he thinks he is imagining things. When he raises his other hand to try and tug on the string, it's intangible. It makes his gaze return to the door and something inside of him is telling him to try and follow it. It was an irritating feeling to say the least.

"You don't see this?" He asks his brother.

"See what?"

Yuuichi turns in his chair, giving his brother attention. He looks to him and raises a brow. Kyousuke was holding his hand up to him, his palm facing him. His free hand points to something…he isn't sure what. Yuuichi narrows his eyes to find whatever it is he wanted to show him, but, alas, he sees nothing.

"This."

"…No. Are you alright?"

Kyousuke frowns and pulls back his hand. He stares at it, flexes his fingers, mostly his little one. It's not like it hurt or anything and this wasn't some life or death situation. But it felt so weird to be the only one to see it.

"'M fine."

Kyousuke lies back onto the bed. Yuuichi doesn't press on this matter.

Maybe it'll go away.

It doesn't go away.

It's stuck on his finger always tempting to follow and see where it leads. Sometimes he swears he feels a tug, and he turns and looks to see the red string get lost in a sea of people.

He never follows it. No matter how much something inside of him says to do so.

It's only when he starts high school, his first day that the string begins to glow. It's bright and that tugging sensation tries to pull him in various directions as if wanting to lead him to the other end of it. He gets a couple of weird looks but he easily brushes them off. From what he could see, there was no one else with a red string wrapped around their finger. Maybe it was just acting up.

When he gets to his class, he finds a seat at the back. He lets out a sigh and starts counting down the minutes until class starts before he can start worrying about the remaining minutes of the school day. That's when the string begins to glow again. Brighter than before. It tugs at his hand and the string isn't drooping anymore. That's when he finds the end of the string leading to another person.

"Good morning class! Sorry I was late."

Kyousuke's eyes fall onto his teacher. Namely, the messy papers in his hand that are placed onto the podium and then the hand that waves to the class.

"It's you?!" Kyousuke shouts as he jumps to his feet.

The entire class turns to look at his sudden outburst. It proves to be a great distraction for his teacher who looks at the red string around his own little finger before looking to his student. The man wears a warm smile that could melt any girl's heart- and Kyousuke's.

When he blushes due to that smile and embarrassment, Kyousuke slides back down in his seat. He had been to wrapped up in his own little problem to realize that school was about to start.

"I should introduce myself. My name is Endou Mamoru and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year."

_Endou Mamoru._

He repeats the name in his head over and over. It's all he thinks about.

Introductions go by smoothly even though he hears some snickering from other students about his outburst. He doesn't care for them though. School is let out early but Kyousuke hangs back while all the other teenagers rush out of the classroom. He makes his way to his teacher.

"Why are you on the other end of this string?" He asks.

"To be honest? I'm not sure."

Endou lets out a nervous laugh. It's cute and makes the boy's heart jump in his chest. Well, now that he's getting a better look of his teacher up close, he could see just how cute he was. It was his eyes that stood out the most for him. Big, beautiful, welcoming. He felt like he could trust whatever he said just by staring into them.

"It just appeared one day. I wanted to find the end of it but got too busy with preparing for my job. At least I don't have to worry about who is on the other end of it anymore though."

"Hmph." Kyousuke huffs and looks to his hand. "It's still weird. But why is it still here?"

Endou hums and crosses his arms. He thinks for a moment and Kyousuke swears that he can see a light bulb over his head when he gasps and opens his eyes.

"Why don't we try something? Here, hold up your hand."

Kyousuke does as he says. He raises the hand with the string. Endou does the same. And then he pushes his hand against Kyousuke's smaller one. He holds onto it, gently gripping onto his. It wasn't what Kyousuke was expecting. He wasn't sure what to expect. But…he likes it.

Endou's hand is big and warm against his. It's rough, not what he expected from a teacher. He lets his finger slowly curl down and give his a squeeze.

And just like that, the red string lights up before vanishing.

"Did…Did that make it leave?"

"I'm not sure." Endou squints. "I think its still there…just translucent."

Kyousuke imitates him, eyes narrowing to see if he can spot the string. It's hard to tell but when they finally release each other, he swears he can catch a shine of red.

Well, this school year was going to be interesting.


End file.
